


ChikaPana fanfiction

by Mikan_Takami



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Non-Canon Relationship, Rare Pairings, School Idols (Love Live!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan_Takami/pseuds/Mikan_Takami
Summary: This fanfiction is sfw.It takes place in an alternate universe where Aqours and u's were never formed but Love Live and the rival groups still exist.In this au, all members of Aqours and u's are about the same age and go to the same school, Otonokizaka High School.This story is supposed to be mainly about Chika Takami and Hanayo Koizumi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything like a fanfiction before so please be aware of that before critizising this story

Chapter one: Coffee beans and rice balls

"Oi! Hanayo-chan!" She heard a loud voice saying  
When Hanayo turned around, she realized that the voice came from a cafe that she had just passed by. Inside of it, there were two girls. One of them was wearing glasses. She had grey short hair and blue eyes. She was trying to calm down the other girl, that was waving violently at Hanayo. She had short orange hair with bangs that were bouncing up and down from her movement, and pink eyes, looking directly at her.  
Hanayo was surprised. She knew these girls, they went to Otonokizaka just like her  but she had never talked to them before. The orange haired girl was still waving at her and her friend was clearly embarassed.  
Hanayo was conflicted. She was scared of going inside of the cafe and talking to these girls, since she was about to head home from school and the people there had already exhausted her. She just wanted to go home and watch the Saint Snow Idol Live Stream that had been announced yesterday and would air any minute now.  
But she also didn't want to be rude and ignore the two girls.  
She decided to overcome her anxiousness and enter the cafe.  
She was surrounded by the scent of cafe and sweets, the warmth of the inside fogged her glasses up. Before she could take them off and clean them with her scarf, she heard the orange haired girl talk again  
"Hanayo-chan! We're over here! Come sit next to us!"  
Hanayo was uncomfortable. People were staring at her like she was some sort of celebrity. The orange haired girl was still looking at her with her pink eyes, her coffee cup reflecting in them. She took a seat right next to them, still wearing her jacket, hoping it would somehow make the girls realize that she didn't intend to stay for a long time.  
"H-hello. Uh how come you guys know my name?"  
"We've seen you staring at our club meeting room quite a few times" answered the grey haired girl with a gentle smile.  
Hanayo blushed  
"Oh- I'm so sorry to have bothered you"  
"No don't worry! We were actually glad that someone else besides us was interested in idols!" Said the orange haired girl energetically.  
"By the way, my name's Chika, and this is You!" She pointed at the grey haired girl who smiled at Hanayo "Both of us are second years. And you must be a first year, right?"  
"Y-yeah...I recently transfered to this schoo-"  
"ALRIGHT!"  
Before she could finish her sentence, Chika got up from her seat, slammed her hands on the table, almost spilling her coffee and leaned forward towards Hanayo, so that her face was just a few inches away from her.  
"ARE YOU INTERESTED IN OUR SCHOOL IDOL FAN CLUB OR WHAT?!"  
Chika had sparkles in her eyes and a big wide smile.  
Hanayo was freaked out.  
What was this girl talking about? She had never talked to them before, and now they wanted her to join their club?  
Hanayo mumbled "I... uhh..."  
Chika was getting closer. She put her left leg up on the table and leaned a little bit more forward, Hanayo backed up with her chair and tried to say something but Chika's penetrating gaze was distracting her.  
"Chika-chan! Would you calm down? You're scaring her!" Said You.  
Suddenly Hanayo got up.  
"IM SORRY!!" She said with a surprisingly loud voice while shutting her eyes and bowing in front of the two girls.  
"Huh?" Chika was confused "Sorry for what?"  
Hanayo turned away and ran out of the cafe, leaving Chika behind, confused, sitting on the table and You clinging on her arm, begging her to sit on a chair.  
"Did I say something wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tangerines

The next day, on her walk to school, Hanayo was still thinking about those two girls.  
Why would they want her to join their club just like that? Were they making fun of her?   
She had missed the Saint Snow Live Stream too, and for the rest of the day she spend drawing, trying to think about something else than those girls and their club.  
"Kayo-Chin!" Suddenly Hanayo felt someone hugging her from behind.  
"Uwah!" She turned around and saw a orange head. A girl. She had very short hair, yellow eyes and her mouth was shaped like the one of a cat. It was Rin Hoshizora, her best friend.  
"Rin-chan! What are you doing?!"  
"Hehe I just wanted to surprise you ~nya!" Replied Rin  
She let go of Hanayo and started walking next to her. They would always walk together to school, it had been like that since they started middle school.  
"Are you okay? You seem distracted ~nya."  
Hanayo started blushing  
"Huh? Oh- its nothing really, I'm just thinking about school..."  
Rin stared at her with a confused look in her eyes  
"Do we write a test today or something?"  
"N-no, its just... eh, it doesnt matter..."  
Hanayo held the strap of her school bag tight to her chest. Every time those two girls and their idol club would come into her mind, her heart started pounding faster.  
What did that mean?  
During class Hanayo couldn't concentrate.  
Neither could Rin, but that was because she was too busy looking out of the window. Hanayo instead, was secretly drawing.  
Saint Snow's new Outfis had been revealed yesterday. She was drawing the possible designs the idol group could have come up with.  
Every now and then, Hanayo would look at Rin, and see what Rin was looking at out of the window. Outside, leaves were falling from trees. It had started to get colder, winter was arriving. Hanayo loved the colder seasons, they gave her an excellent excuse to not leave the house and stay at home drawing.   
But she was a first-year in high school now. She should take things more seriously. Study more. She hid the drawings and put them in her bag, then looked at the history book in front of her and started reading the paragraph that everyone else was staring at.  
At lunch break, Hanayo went to the rooftop of the school, where no one else was during the cold seasons, and ate alone. Rin would always stay in small groups with the other first years and eat with them. Sometimes Hanayo would do that too, but today she felt like being alone.   
She sat doen with her lunchbox.  
Suddenly, a loud bang interrupted Hanayo's lunch break.  
The door to the rooftop had been opened. An orange haired girl stepped out. For a second, Hanayo thought it was Rin.  
But it was actually Chika.  
Chika looked around and spotted Hanayo.   
"There you are!"  
Oh no.  
She sprinted over to Hanayo and sat right next to her. Before Hanayo could react, Chika wrapped her arms around Hanayo and held her tight.  
Hanayo didn't know what to do. Her heart started pounding faster and her face was red.  
"Wh-what are you doing?!"  
"I'm keeping you as a hostage! You can't run away this time!" Chika said while holding on to Hanayo  
"I won't! I promise! But let me gooo!"   
"Hmmmm...okay!"  
Chika let go of her and placed her hands next to her hips. Her right hand was almost touching Hanayo's.  
"Listen. I wanted to apologize for yesterday. My friend You, she always says that I'm too energetic. So I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. That wasn't my intention at all! I was just happy to see another idol fan that could have joined our club."  
Chika looked Hanayo in the eyes. Hanayo could see that Chika's apology was honest.  
"I-i see. Well you see, I'm not good at...talking to people..."  
"Oh."   
Chika's expression changed.  
"I guess that makes it even harder to handle me if you aren't used to talking to new people...and to be talking to someone like me...that must be annoying"  
Chika looked at the ground. Hanayo realized now. Chika was ashamed.   
Hanayo didn't say anything.  
"I'll take that as a yes. Well, I'm sorry to have bothered you then, Hanayo-san."  
What? This wasn't what Hanayo was thinking at all.  
Hanayo wanted to say something.   
She wanted to tell Chika that the reason why she wasn't saying anything wasn't because she thought she was annoying. It was simply because Hanayo didn't know what to say. She hadn't heared someone ever apologize to her in such an honest way before. She didn't want Chika to leave and to feel bad about herself. In the end, it was Hanayo's fault for being so shy, wasn't it?  
"I-i..."  
Chika couldn't hear her. Every time Hanayo was nervous, she couldn't raise her voice.   
Chika stood up. She glanced at Hanayo over her shoulder.  
"I'm gonna leave you alone, you don't have to worry about me annoying you again." she had a sad smile on her face.  
She started walking away.  
Hanayo's face was all red again. Her heart was pounding faster and faster, but this time it didn't feel good like those other times. She had to say something. Quickly.  
Then she remembered.  
Chika was about to leave the rooftop. She had almost reached the door.  
"Ch-chika-san!!" Hanayo shouted.  
"Huh?" Chika turned around.  
"What did just-" Hanayo surprised herself. Out of nothing, she managed to shout like that.  
"What is it?"   
Hanayo took a deep breath. "Thats right. I need to relax. Otherwise I won't be able to talk properly."  
She exhaled.   
"I'm sorry for being so shy. It's not your fault. I barely know you yet I already made you feel like you're an annoyance to me.  
"Huh?"   
"I really hope you can forgive me for being like this. I-"  
"HOLD IT!" Chika started walking towards where Hanayo was sitting. She stopped right in front of her and looked Hanayo in the eyes.  
"Never be sorry for things like these ever again. You can't help it, it's okay to be shy, I totally get that. But don't feel like you have to apologize to me!"  
Hanayo could clearly see how serious Chika meant what she was saying.  
"But I-I was the one who ran away yesterday and left you. I'm the one who should apologize!"  
Chika was silent for a moment. Then she started smiling. She looked at Hanayo, reached out for her hand, and said to her.  
"Fine. I'll forgive you. But only on two conditions."  
"Which ones?"  
"First, you'll have to join my idol club!"  
"What?"  
Hanayo could not believe her ears  
"You really want me in your club?!"  
Hanayo blushed and clenched her lunch box with both of her hands against her chest. The beating of her heart felt good again.  
"Of course! But before that, you need to clear my other condition!"   
Hanayo couldn't look away from Chika's bright smile.  
"A-and what is it?"  
Chika sat next to Hanayo again.  
"You' ll have to let me share my lunch with you! My mom packed me tons of tangerines today, so you'll have to eat them with me!"  
Hanayo was surprised. She really didn't expect any of this.  
"Oh- I- okay!!"  
And so they both sat on the rooftop, sharing each others lunches and completely forgetting about everything else.


End file.
